INNOCENCE in the medows
by Yurifanatic36
Summary: Omg I am so excited , this is my first story I enjoyed writing it and you'll enjoy reading it. this is a story about yuu and Haruka and a summer vacation trip to GRANDMAS , but what happens when they're left alone and grandma never shows up.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you enjoy**

It was sometime around midnight when haruka awoke with a gasp. Her heart still pounding 100 beats a second. The cause; a night mare . Possibly the worst one the poor little brunette had ever ,had the misfortune to experience. Yuu in all of her innocence and cuteness. Thrown to the ground and mercilessly raped by six different faceless men; no monsters. Haruka glanced at the bed beside her ," your never here when I need you." She said to herself as she hugged her knees. A single tear rolled down her cheek and splattered onto the sheets below.

She awoke to a voice as soft as an angels and sweet as honey." Har-u-ka" ,as the mysterious sweet voice said this something tickled the side of her face. The brunette reluctantly opened her eyes to see the person she loved. "yuu" she said in shock . Yuu puffed up after she said this then stated " I told you yesterday to be ready by 10 ." She glanced at haruka then quickly averted her eyes .Haruka watched as a fluster of red creeped upon yuu's face. Haruka then noticed why and quickly covered her chest ."sorry " it was really hot last night and I took off my shirt to cool down." yuu got up and turned towards the door "hurry up, my dad's waiting." Haruka nodded and got up and started for the closet but, tripped on a shirt and fell right on yuu ,causing the blonde to fall along with her."owww" the blonde muttered , " are you okay " the brunette asked.

"Ya i'll... Ehhhhhhh"

" what is there a spider" haruka said as she jumped up . Yuu stared in shock her shaking finger pointing straight at Haruka's boobs ."so big". Haruka slowly looked down, " ummm, I'm sorry" she said as she turned around. She hastily grabbed a bra ," I really don't see the big deal , we're both girls." She said as she clipped on her bra. The brunette turned around to see bushels of red planted all over yuu's face . " I mean we change in front of each other at school?" Haruka stated with a nod of contentment . Yuu was silent fair a moment then replied." Well that's different." All of a sudden haruka's nightmare came back to her . She slowly walked over to yuu where she sat . The brunette wrapped the petite blonde up in a hug "ill always protect you " yuu looked on in shock. "Haruka,...is something wrong?"Haruka answered by tightening her grip around the smaller girls waist and pulling her closer." I...love you " haruka mumbled into yuu's neck." Whaaaaa...you don't just say tha..."but the blonde was cut off by a sensation all to familiar . Haruka opened her mouth begging for yuu to come in and explore, but was short lived since yuu's dad honked the horn of his truck urging them to hurry.

In the truck haruka and yuu kept secret between them and hidden from sight their hands, welded together. " so where are we going again" . Haruka asked already knowing the had waited In Anticipation for months, she just wanted to tease yuu." Do tell me you forgot , we're going to my grandmas beach house". As she said this she playfully hit the brunette on the head." "Oh, yeah that was today ? "haruka said more realistically than she thought herself capable of.

" yeah , are you serious ! How could you forget." The blonde spat out.

" no no I'm just teasing you."

Haruka learned over and whispered into the smaller girls ear," your mad face is adorable."

Yuu was silent and looked down at her knees, but haruka noticed the little clusters of red spread throughout her face .

When they arrived at the beach house, yuu was the first one out " wow! It gets prettier every year" the blonde said with a cheerful spin. Haruka grabbed yuu's bags along with her own. "So where do these go?" The brunette wheezed . Yuu ran over suspiciously and took one look around before giving haruka a peck on the lips. Haruka's eyes widened with shock and delight. As the blonde started to run off she took two of the bags and cheerfully ran to the door . Her dad opened the door right as yuu shot past. Haruka trudged to the door under the weight of the six different bags only two of them hers .when the brunette got up to their room she dropped the bags ,and fell onto the bed . "Bye dad thanks for the ride " yuu shouted out the door. Haruka's drooping eyes shot open . "Yuu where's your dad going" the brunette chirped already anticipating the words most probable to slip from yuu's lips." Oh , I forgot to tell you something came up at work and he has to go, he decided afterwords for the three weeks we're hear he would spend time with mom."yuu shouted from down stairs.

" where's your grandma."haruka yelled with her face smushed into the mattress .

" oh she comes back tomorrow " yuu chirped as she slithered silently up the stairs.

" wait " the brunette paused at the thought " we're all alone ...together" haruka blushed at the sentence.

"Yep. That's the gist of it."the smaller girl replied.

Yuu crawled into bed beside haruka and pounced onto her and cuddled into her humongous chest . " what are you... " haruka started , but decided it was useless. "Let's take a nap , I'm tired." Yuu mumbled from between the two mountains of haruka's chest."that sounds great" the brunette replied as she drifted to sleep.

When they awoke it was dark out side and the clock read six o'clock .I'm hungry" yuu mumbled still half asleep. Haruka leaned up and rubbed her eyes " yeah , me too let's go cook something." The brunette stated with a yawn.

Both the brunette and the blonde trudged down the stairs into the kitchen. " so where'd your grandma go any way." The brunette asked innocently.

"I don't really know all daddy said was she'd be back tomorrow ." Yuu replied.

"So we're all alone ...together " haruka said with a gulp.

" ya what's the big deal any way." The blonde said with a hint of curiosity in her voice .

" oh it's nothing " haruka said with a blush.

They pillaged through the kitchen to find ;two fish , a bunch a vegetables , and some lemonade.

They laid their plundered food on the table and thought off all the possible dishes they could muster, with the materials given. " I got it " the smaller blonde headed one abruptly shouted " we'll make fish stir-fry." She said with a nod of satisfactory. " your a genius" haruka said as she wrapped yuu up In a tight hug and spun her around.

" so how do we make it." Yuu looked down at the smaller blonde In her arms . "Ehhhhhh... I thought you were in the cooking club, you should know how to make it ". Haruka said with hardly any breath left.

"We'll I have a vague idea ." The blonde said with a look around .

Haruka released her from the hug , "need any help." She asked while she handed yuu a carrot. "Nope go on and set the table" the smaller one said as she took the carrot.

After haruka had successfully set the table , she walked into the living room to watch T.V .

Meanwhile In the kitchen yuu was cooking. " chop, chop ,chop the... carrots..do de do de chop chop chop the lettuce do de do de do," the blonde sang to herself as she prepared their meal . Twenty minutes later it was done " har-u-ka it's ready." The brunette was in the kitchen 3 seconds flat . "Wow looks...really great she said as she sat down . Yuu smiled as she poured haruka a glass of lemonade.

After dinner they both went up stairs and brushed their teeth . " hey yuu" haruka said as she put her tooth brush up.

"What is it" yuu replied as she rinsed the excess toothpaste from her toothbrush .

Haruka walked over to the smaller girl and wrapped her up in a passionate embrace .

The smaller girl felt her legs weaken ," you've never told me it before."haruka said softly . She saw yuu looking at her so vehemently so she turned her head to avoid her gaze .

" what are you talking about "yuu said as she looked into haruka's eyes which were deep oceans of red

" you've never told me you love me". She said as she leaned closer .

" you don't just ask someone to say that all of a sudden." Yuu said as she Held on to haruka's shoulders to keep herself from falling .

" I don't get it." Yuu mumbled " when you look at me ... I get all weak and fuzzy. ... Is this love ?" She looked up once more to find haruka inches ; no centimeters from her face . " yes ...yes this is love ."haruka pulled the smaller blonde closer connecting their lips.

Yuu felt her legs give out,to keep from falling the careless blonde tightened her grip around haruka's neck. The brunette coaxed yuu to open her mouth by pushing her tongue against her lips. Yuu gladly agreed so Haruka could explore what was within. their tongues fought each other passionately for dominance. finally the kiss was broken ,"minty" , Yuu said between breaths.

They both strolled down the stairs and sat on the couch , to watch a movie together .

_**END OF CHAPTER 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's see ,nothing really good on" Haruka said with a sigh as she flipped through the tv stations. "Wait what's that ," yuu said and hastily grabbed the remote and flipped it back a few channels. "I don't know I don't think I've seen this movie" Haruka paused ."but it looks like it just started ...wanna watch it. " of course" Yuu said then she cuddled into Haruka's mountains of bliss. "What's it called" Yuu asked ,as she took a deep breath to take in the brunette a familiar sent. "Ummmm innocence in the meeedows?" Haruka said but it came out more like a question. " do you mean meadows " Yuu said with a soft chuckle. "Nope it's spelled M-E-D-O-W " "Meee...dow huh? That's weird ," "Anyway shut up and watch it " Haruka demanded with a chuckle. Near the end of the movie Haruka noticed that Yuu had fallen asleep. She would've gotten up but she noticed yuu was sound asleep ...on her chest . She slowly tried to sit up , but she failed the sleeping blonde awoke . "Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?" Haruka said softly then noticed what was happening on T.V. ,And froze. Yuu glanced at the T.V to see the two protagonist of the movie naked, She froze too. The characters proceeded to kiss as they held each other , yuu glanced at haruka . To her surprise Haruka met her gaze "umm should we be watching this." Yuu muttered. "I don't see why not , I mean common we're already 16 and we don't have a clue about...it , I say it'd be wrong if we didn't " haruka confidently stated ,but when Yuu looked at her ,the seriousness of what she said hit her and she felt her face to aflame. "Ummm only if you want ...that is ." She said sheepishly . Yuu's stare softened " okay " yuu said as she took the seat beside haruka and proceeded to watch the scene on the T.V set before them. Haruka and yuu were glued to the T.V taking In every detail , how the man fondeled the woman ,how the man kissed her and layer her down. "Wait" yuu paused as she grabbed Haruka's arm,and looked her in the eyes "does it really feel good to have your ... Your" she felt haruka's stare and looked down at the couch and clenched her fists. "Doesitfeelgoodtohaveyourbreasttouchedlikethat" she said in one jumbled together sentence. " huh?" Haruka said unknowing of what she was putting the little blonde through." She stared harder at the couch and took a deep breath " does it really feel as good as they make it look ." Yuu said softly . The blonde notice the basket like pattern on the couch .her face felt as if it would melt . When haruka didn't reply yuu looked up to find haruka staring at her. Haruka realized this was an invitation "I mean it had to be you wasn't THAT oblivious ...was she ? " she thought to herself .when yuu looked up she took a breath and chanced it . Yuu felt her getting closer and did nothing to stop the brunette. She was met by a soft sensation on her lips . Haruka didn't hesitate and shoved her tounge into the smaller girls mouth and gently pushed her onto her onto her back. haruka could feel her heart pounding fast , but something didn't feel right . The brunette opened her eyes and broke the kiss. " this is wrong" . Haruka said as she brought her hand up to the smaller girls face .Yuu still I'm a daze somewhat sleepily looked up at the person above her" why'd you stop" she said as she closed her eyes and hugged her chest, her face a deep maroon." because it's not right ... First off our first she looked down at yuu ... Our first time Should be on a bed not a couch and..." Yuu reached up and pulled the big breasted girl down and gave her a short passionate kiss , then pulled away . " okay never mind , your right we shouldn't mess up our first I haven't even told you I love you ".Yuu said as she got up . Haruka noticed her aura had changed , and not in a good way. The brunette felt like she had really screwed something up. " what does it even matter if it's on a couch" Haruka said to herself as she mentally slapped she got to their room she hesitated then opened the door to find yuu already In the bed with the covers pulled over her head. Haruka put on her PJs and crawled in beside the cocooned girl " I love you " she Said as she pulled the covers off of the smaller girl and in one quick move was on top of her. The blonde looked away from the brunettes face , she knew if she looked to long while Haruka was so serious she'd become entranced . Haruka smiled ,leaned down, and kissed the little butterfly . The brunette had some vague idea how this went but was going on mostly instinct . She kissed with all the passion she could muster . She kissed down the smaller girls face to her neck and proceeded to kiss her . Yuu could feel Haruka's warm, moist lips on her neck and couldn't help the stifled moans from escaping. Haruka however was fueled by her moans , and she didn't know why but she was starting to feel weird . The brunettes chest started to feel tight and stiff . She slowly made her way down to the smaller girls collar and undid the first button and kissed then newly exposed skin , then she undid the next button and repeated I till there were no more buttons . She paused as she woke up from "survival" mode and realized what she was doing . She felt a wetness grow between her legs." Common what's the big deal ,you seen her naked as much as u have yourself ." She said to herself reassuringly. She slowly looked up and observed the smaller girl underneath her . Somehow to Haruka this was different , maybe it was because she loved her now, or just the was the light was hitting the blonde. She slowly worked her way back up to the two small mounds of flesh . She felt yuu's skin dance under her kisses . They were small but purt and had two little roses with nipples. The brunette liked her way around and around until she made it to the top . She carefully took the small erect nipple In her mouth and gently sucked . Yuu's back arched at the new sensation. The feeling in the brunettes chest got tighter . She grabbed the smaller girls hand and directed it to her chest ."please... it feels so tight " she said as she looked down at the blonde not caring how embarrassing it was . Yuu noded as she slowly started to massage the bigger girls breast . She heard a soft moan come from deep inside Haruka , she pulled her other hand around the brunettes neck and pulled her into a kiss . While haruka was occupied with kissing yuu pulled the brunettes shirt over head to reveal her humongous breast. "Wow there really ...big " yuu said as she slowly wretch out to touch it as if it would break. The blonde carefully massaged it then took one of the nipples in between her fingers and softly squeezed it , this earned a small moan from haruka . Haruka didn't like that she wasn't doing anything for yuu . The brunettes hand slowly traveled to the hem of the blondes shorts . Haruka used a finger to lift it up so she could slide her hand in she removed the useless peice of clothing as if it were the most precious thing in the world. The brunette could feel the blondes wetness as she slowly traveled up and down her slit earning moans from the smaller girl until finding her nub. Haruka focused on it with as much passion as could continued to lick and sucked yuu's nipples. Yuu couldn't help it the sounds leaked from her body, although embarrassing she didn't care. The blonde decided haruka had waited long enough. She coaxed the brunette up to her face and whispered in her ear the three words every girl wants to hear " I love you ". Haruka was in her mode she could only think of yuu ,but then she heard it ,those words she said so often but never heard herself . She looked down at yuu "I love you too." She quickly remembered what they were doing . She proceeded to kiss her neck with a new found passion, then slid down her body to her slit she politely spread her legs and began to trace up and down with her tongue Along her slit . She felt yuu start to push into her face and heard her moans clearer and more vividly. She knew what was coming , or rather who was cuming. Haruka carefully inserted her finger and moved it slowly in and out as her tounge frolicked around the smaller girls nub. She was pushed back as the blonde arched her back and moaned in pleasure . When yuu came down she opened her eyes to see a smirking haruka. " what , it's not MY fault." the blonde mumbled realizing what they had just done . Yuu then realized it was her turn to help haruka . She leaned up and kissed haruka and with one swift move was on top of her. The smaller girl traveled down haruka's thorny and stopped at her two mountains of flesh and mimicked what she thought would make herself feel good. Yuu's action were rewarded with short moans from the brunette . Yuu's hand traveled down to the bigger girls pajama pants and slid her hand underneath to find how wet haruka was. The blonde pulled her hand out to find it covered in a clear liquid . she couldn't resist . The blonde looked down at haruka who was staring straight at her hand with the funniest look of embarrassment and lust yuu had ever seen. She put one of her fingers in her mouth and licked the liquid off. "Mmm it's sweet " she said as she licked the rest of the precious honey from her fingers . Haruka couldn't believe it yuu had just licked the brunettes own juices off of her hand . She could feel the heat building up In her face, as she started to replay the scene in her head a warm sensation spread throughout her body . When the brunette realized where it was coming from she couldn't help but moan . Yuu had noticed haruka spacing out and took advantage of it , by a surprise attack to haruka's womanhood. The blonde knew haruka wasn't spacing out any more since her moans got louder and her breaths got shorter indicating the big breasted beauty was close to orgasm. Yuu tried her best to make it a good one . The smaller girls tongue glided down Haruka's slit then plunged deep inside right as Haruka orgasmed. Yuu felt something she had never felt before. She felt a sense of accomplishment . She crawled up beside haruka ,who was still breathing hard , "I love you " yuu said as she took haruka's hand in her own. Haruka turned over to look Yuu in the eyes " me too". 


End file.
